Cyber Nations Wiki:Report vandalism
Current Reports 67.159.45.50 vandalized Electron Sponge, after being warned at least once. Sheldomar 04:12, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Archived issues * 67.159.45.50 - vandalized Bilrow, after having been warned (0) times. - Jerdge 12:47, 25 October 2007 (UTC) - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 17:55, 26 October 2007 (UTC) * 71.29.18.124 - vandalized New Pacific Order, after having been warned (0) times. - LJ Scott 15:50, 24 October 2007 (UTC) - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 17:55, 26 October 2007 (UTC) * 63.199.243.99 vandalized several pages, after having been warned 0 times. Lol pie 17:47, 16 October 2007 (UTC) - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 14:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * 66.82.9.55 - vandalized several pages, after having been warned 0 times. Lol pie 03:48, 16 October 2007 (UTC) - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 14:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * 86.151.52.74 - vandalized Bilrow, after having been warned 0 times. Bilrow 03:44, 11 October 2007 (UTC)Bilrow - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 14:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * Lol2day - vandalized Electron Sponge, after having been warned two times. I am reverting the page back to what it was before. Is there any way that only I can be allowed to edit it? - Electron Sponge 11:45, 28 September 2007 (UTC) - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 05:01, 30 September 2007 (UTC) * 207.99.246.2 - vandalized Norden Verein page, after having been warned times. He vandalized the nov flag and changed it to the nazi flag. I have undone the damage but will like that user to be banned - 72.152.197.42 22:34, 13 September 2007 (UTC) - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 18:05, 26 September 2007 (UTC) * Woahmanham - Keeps changing flags around in The Unjust War Article. --Gabriel Carver 03:51, 14 September 2007 (UTC) - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 18:05, 26 September 2007 (UTC) * 75.46.8.32 - vandalized Bilrow page, after having been warned times. I have undone the changes. Bilrow 14:13, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Bilrow - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 18:00, 26 September 2007 (UTC) * Lol2day - vandalized Bilrow page, after having been warned times. This person has done it twice in the past 24 hours. I have undone the changes. Bilrow 14:13, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Bilrow - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 18:00, 26 September 2007 (UTC) * 68.98.114.113 - vandalized Bilrow page, after having been warned times. I have undone the changes. Bilrow 14:13, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Bilrow - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 18:00, 26 September 2007 (UTC) * New Pacific Order page appears with Legion information. 167.21.254.13 17:32, 13 September 2007 (UTC) - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 16:34, 17 September 2007 (UTC) * Bunghole Jargis - vandalized The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality, after having been warned (?) times. - Mitch DanielsMitch Daniels 08:44, 16 September 2007 (UTC) - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 17:27, 16 September 2007 (UTC) * Bunghole Jargis - vandalized The Democratic Order Page, after having been warned (?) times. - Mitch Daniels 04:49, 14 September 2007 (UTC)Mitch Daniels 08:44, 16 September 2007 (UTC) - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 17:27, 16 September 2007 (UTC) * created the following pages Ban Appeal and BAN APPEAL which have nothing to do with the wiki and are basically vandalism. Lol pie 23:42, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 14:30, 9 September 2007 (UTC) * Howieman - vandalized New Nations Page and is trying to mimic me by using a user "Saipta" with a capital "I" so that it looks like me. This will be his second warning. Salpta 16:50, 26 August 2007 (UTC) - Issue addressed by J Andres * 71.113.67.67 - Accidentally deleted the information on the IRON Alliance page because he was being stupid and playing around, turning himself in, sorry IRON, I'll help fix it in any way possible. 71.113.67.67 17 August -- issue addressed by J Andres * Howieman - vandalized & Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Village Pump I reversed the damages. Salpta 17:14, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Issue being resolved J Andres 18:25, 15 August 2007 (UTC) * 70.176.133.226 vandalized Talk:Christian Coalition of Countries, after having been warned (0?) times. Sheldomar 22:42, 6 August 2007 (UTC) -- issue addressed - Alphacow talk 22:26, 7 August 2007 (UTC) * 70.176.133.226 vandalized Talk:Zero Virus, after having been warned (0?) times. Sheldomar 23:07, 6 August 2007 (UTC) -- issue addressed - Alphacow talk 22:26, 7 August 2007 (UTC) * 76.213.201.26 - vandalized "Your Cyber Nations Wiki Page Designer", after having been warned (0) times. - 'Jeust'. He vandalized with erasing the content of the page substituting it with his own content. Check the History on the 29 of July and you'll see it twice. Hard to miss... - IP address of Monkt, see below entry for resolution. -- Alphacow talk 20:31, 30 July 2007 (UTC) * Monkt - vandalized "Your Cyber Nations Wiki Page Designer", after having been warned (0) times. - 'Jeust'. He vandalized with photos of child porn and other porn subtypes. Check the History on the 28 of July and you'll see it several times. Hard to miss... Please do something about it. - Issue addressed, and the user has been reported to their ISP for uploading of pornography. -- Alphacow talk 20:31, 30 July 2007 (UTC) * Scrapmasterfflax - vandalized The Phoenix Collective, after having been warned (0) times. - 'Canadian1971' ..I reported this earlier and nothing was done. Check the History on the 26 of May and you'll see it. Hard to miss. Taken Care of J Andres 21:52, 3 July 2007 (UTC) * 24.211.88.59 - vandalized numerous articles relating to the NPO, /b/, and FANhttp://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.211.88.59, after having been warned (0) times. - Mr Bonkers 00:44, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Another admin already banned him, but I rolled back all the pages. J Andres 01:25, 22 June 2007 (UTC) * Uhduhsayursorry - vandalized Green Protection Agency, after having been warned (0) times. - Salpta 14:13, 18 June 2007 (UTC) He vandalised ALOT of articles yesterday, him and one other were banned for a long time. Thanks for the report regardless! Good citizens like you help this wiki! J Andres 15:41, 18 June 2007 (UTC) * 89.1.38.201 - vandalized New Pacific Order, after having been warned 0 times. --74.105.123.91 17:33, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Issue Addressed :) J Andres 21:53, 14 June 2007 (UTC) * scrapmasterfflex vandalized The Phoenix Collective after being warned 0 times. canadian1971 - Reported vandalism not found in page history. Alphacow talk 13:40, 4 June 2007 (UTC) * vandalized New Pacific Order, after being warned 0 times. Lammoth 18:39, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 04:05, 25 May 2007 (UTC) * - vandalized Commonwealth of International Nations, after being warned 0 times. QueenAzra - Issue addressed - Alphacow talk * Adio2002 Freedomtopia Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 20:22, 19 April 2007 (UTC) * Caesar augustus - vandalized The weather in London, after being warned 0 times. Rynobax 20:06, 25 April 2007 (UTC)------------ I am not sure whether this is vandalism. On the editing help page, their is a section about the non-created pages. Someone created the page "Because he could" The editing help page: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Editing Issue addressed - Alphacow talk 20:16, 25 April 2007 (UTC)